Seelenlose Melodien
by SulpiciaVolturi94
Summary: Eine Violine spielende Didyme und deren Leibwache im verschneiten Volterra des 15. Jahrhunderts ...


Seelenlose Melodien

„Das Leise hat eine starke Stimme …"

(aus China)

Volterra, 1430:

_Es schneite._

_Die sanften Flocken, welche sich so langsam gen Boden bewegten, als wären sie vorsichtig, nicht dabei erwischt zu werden. Sie hatten allesamt eine sonderbare Form und wehten um seine Nase, welche dieselbe blasse Farbe in sich trug._

_Das seichte Tiefgrau seines Umhanges hob sich fast schwarz von dem hellen Schnee ab. Die Ruhe, die in der Luft lag, wurde gestört. Die Schneeflocken wurden begleitet von einer Melodie, welche ein so trauriges Lied sang, dass es im Herzen brannte. Doch wenn er sich umblickte, einen kleinen, sonst so verbotenen Blick nach hinten warf, konnte er die Mauern des Schlosses entdecken. Manch gotische Zinnen, italienische Fenster. Das Gesamtbild, das auf dem Hügel thronte._

_Doch er befand sich in einem kleinen, mit Bäumen gesäumten Gebiet und war eigentlich gekommen, um den selten aufreißenden Winter zu bestaunen. Die dunklen, kahlen Bäume, von Schnee bedeckt, und so einen harten Kontrast zu dem Boden bildend, griffen mit ihren Händen nach ihm und wollten ihn packen. In töten … zerquetschen …_

_Der Boden mit dem fußhohen Schnee, sodass jeder einzelne Schritt knirschte unter seinem Gewicht. Leichter Nebel, welcher in der Luft schwebte, verschwommenen Lichtes. Die Sonne des späten Nachmittages erstrahlte in einem zarten Orange – Rot und das, obwohl die Sonne nicht einmal am Untergehen war. Sie war noch fast zu sehen am Ende dieser Reihe von Bäumen links von ihm, die sich nach vorn öffneten und der Hügel bergab ging. Es war kaum zu beschreiben …_

_Während er langsam einen Schritt vor den anderen setzte, als hätte er Angst, zu laut zu sein, verschränkte er die Hände. Seine fast schwarze Kapuze hatte er aufgezogen, sodass man nicht einmal seine Augen erblicken konnte. Nur den Mund, welcher in vollkommener Emotionslosigkeit verharrte. Er sah aus wie der Tod in Schwarz auf der Suche nach einem schwachen Opfer._

_Doch die Frau, die er zu erreichen suchte, war so viel mehr als ein blutiges, wehrloses Opfer. Sie war sein. Es war seine Aufgabe, auf sie zu achten. Seine Schuld, wenn ihr etwas passieren würde. Seine Schuld, wenn sie sterben würde. Nur deswegen war er hierhergekommen, da er wusste, sie würde den Schnee ebenfalls genießen wollen, wenn auch auf ihre Art …_

_Aber er hatte es von niemandem erfahren, wo sie sich befunden hatte, er hatte es selbst gewusst. Es war eine andere Hilfe gewesen, die ihn hierhergeführt hatte._

_Eben diese traurigen Klänge einer Violine waren es, welche klangen durch die kühle, neblige Luft und die Schneeflocken tanzen ließen, als er immer näherkam. Bereits von fern hatte er sie durch die Bäume links von ihm erspäht. Wie sie, ebenso wie er selbst, in mitten eines Waldes neben dem höchsten Punkt des Hügels saß und spielte. Die Bäume um sie herum schienen wie eine schwarze Mauer zu sein und nur ein kleiner Eingang ließ andere zu ihr gelangen. So sah er auch die kleinen Fußspuren der Frau im Schnee, welche bisher die einzigen gewesen waren. Das langsame Verschwinden von ihnen durch den neuen Schnee verdeutlichte, dass sie schon sehr, sehr lange dort zu sitzen beabsichtigte._

_Doch die Klänge … sie waren so schön. Sie waren nicht schnell, sie waren nichts Besonderes. Sie waren nur von solch vollkommener Schönheit, dass es schmerzte. Sie hatte ihm ihre Seite zugewandt und die Augen genüsslich geschlossen. In diesem einen Moment erinnerte sie ihn an ihren Bruder, seinen Meister, der ebenfalls sehr oft auf diese Weise spielte, wenn auch nicht an diesem Ort. Dieser Ort schien ihm neu zu sein … Etwas Fremdes. Etwas, das nicht zu ihr zu passen schien. Er war es gewohnt, dass sie spielte. Sehr oft sah er ihr dabei zu. In ihren eigenen Räumen, in den Gemeinschaftsräumen. Sie spielte immer und sehr oft, wenn sie es wollte, doch niemals draußen, wo sie jeder sehen könne. Jeder Untreue …_

_Die Meisterin, sie saß auf einem großen Stein, die Geige in einer anmutigen, tiefen Haltung. Sie war von einem dunklen, fast schwarzen Holz. Noch niemals hatte er so eine seltsame Violine gesehen wie die Ihrige, doch sie hatte diese schon immer. Seit er denken konnte …_

_Er musste zweimal blinzeln, ehe er erkannte, dass es ein Grabstein war, auf dem sie verweilte. Dieser war bedeckt von grünem Efeu, der ebenfalls schon gänzlich zugeschneit war. Die Inschriften auf ihm waren kaum mehr zu lesen. Er wusste, dass es sie nicht interessierte. Er wusste auch, dass diese Frau grausam war, keinen Hehl daraus machte, dass sie auf einem Grabstein saß und spielte und in manchen Momenten vor nichts haltmachte. So wie sie gütig war, war sie in den darauffolgenden Momenten wieder die grausamste Frau auf Erden …_

_Diese kleine Lichtung, die zusammen ein einziges Grab darstellte, eine offene Gruft für eine Familie, war umsäumt von ein paar einsamen Kerzen, die wohl die Angehörigen des Toten aufgestellt hatte. Manche auf dem Boden, manche auf dem Stein selbst. Sieben, zählte er … Diese Menschen mussten reich gewesen sein oder der Tote ein sehr wichtiger Mann. Doch meine Meisterin schien nur die Stimmung zu nutzen, die dieses Licht zauberte. Sie beachtete auch nicht die vielen anderen, kleineren Grabsteine außen herum, die aus der Erde ragten und sie allesamt zu schimpfen schienen. Als wäre es Absicht. Eine Provokation von ihr …_

_Ganz langsame, einsame Melodien spielte sie, die sich manchmal wiederholten. Wie ihr Bruder war auch sie Meisterin dieses Instrumentes. Der Violine._

_Sie trug ein weißes, bodenlanges Kleid, welches auf dem Schnee auflag. Nebel lag darum, sodass ein niemand sehen konnte, wo genau das Kleid zu enden schien. Es hatte wenige Verzierungen am unteren Saum und an den Ärmeln. Die Meisterin schien zu glitzern in diesem Licht … Der Engel, ebenfalls von dem weißen Schnee bedeckt, gegenüber von ihr, starrte sie vorwurfsvoll aus den großen, grauen und starren Augen an. Doch sie hatte die Beine überschlagen und beachtete es erneut nicht. Was ihm besonders auffiel, war das lange schwarze Haar, welches ihr ins Gesicht fiel wie ein dunkler Vorhang und ein kleines, leises Lächeln auf ihren blutig roten Lippen …_

_Er schien lange, sehr lange zu überlegen, ehe er einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf die Lichtung setzte und näherkam. Man konnte kaum sehen, wie er seine Füße bewegte, er schien zu schweben, doch sie musste ihn sicherlich schon sehr lange bemerkt haben. Noch bevor er die Geigenklänge vernommen hatte._

_Sie sah nicht auf, sie hörte nicht auf zu spielen, als er in dem kreisrunden, klitzekleinen Platz, umsäumt von Bäumen zum Stehen kam. Sie war so wunderschön … Er ließ ein leises Seufzen verlauten._

_Plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts heraus, öffnete sie ihre Augen; wie ein kleines Mädchen, welches aus einem Traum gerissen worden war. Nun war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie ihn denn wirklich gehört hatte. Aber sie spielte fortwährend weiter, nur ihre tiefschwarzen, durstig erscheinenden Augen lagen nun auf ihm. Ebenfalls so freundlich lächelnd … Die ganze Zeit über. Eine warme Begrüßung. Es kam ihm so bekannt vor und doch so fremd. Wie bei ihrem Bruder. Diese krankhafte Ähnlichkeit mit Meister Aro … Es schmerzte. Man konnte es immer und immer wieder erwähnen._

„_Mauritius …", hauchte sie in den Nebel und endete mit dem Spiel. Eiskalte Stille trat ein und nur das Hauchen des leichten Windes, der mit den Kerzen spielte, war zu hören. Sie legte ihre Violine auf ihren weißgewandeten Schoß. Sie drehte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und legte ihn schräg, ebenfalls eine Geste ihres Bruders. Es war immer noch das merkwürdige Lächeln, das immer so grausam aussah. Doch er starrte nur emotionslos zu ihr hinab, ohne es zu erwidern._

_Er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht. Sein Meister, ihr Gatte, würde ihn stundenlang, menschliche, erbärmliche Leben lang foltern, wenn ihr etwas geschehe. Es war nur Glück gewesen, dass er sie gefunden hatte._

„_Meisterin …", war seine leise Antwort, doch sie lächelte einfach nur. Sie lächelte nur. Aber nun anders. Gütiger und wärmer._

_Sie tat etwas, womit er nicht gerechnet hätte. Sie erhob sich und kam auf ihn zu. Sie strich sich ihr schwarzes, langes Haar aus dem Gesicht, mit diesem immerwährenden, krankhaften, wahnsinnigen Lächeln! Sie sah aus wie ein Gespenst. Ein seelenloses Gespenst, als sie sie sich bückte, um die eben weggelegte Violine zu nehmen, wie in Zeitlupe. Furchtbar langsam griff sie mit ihren zarten, langen und schönen Fingern nach der eben weggelegten Geige und schloss sie darum. Den Bogen zwischen Ring – und kleinem Finger. Er wollte soeben ansetzten zu einer Antwort, doch sie schritt nur langsam an ihm vorbei, wie ein Geist im Nebel. Als wäre sie nicht real … als gäbe es ihn nicht. Nur sein Name, den sie ausgesprochen hatte wie eine Frage, war der einzige Beweis dafür, dass es ihn selbst für sie gab._

_Immer noch lächelnd wandte sie sich schließlich doch umher, als er sich ebenfalls herumdrehte und sie sich gegenüber standen. Sie hob eine Hand._

„_Er macht sich zu oft Sorgen, Mauritius. Zu oft …", seufzte sie leise und strich ihm einmal über die Wange. Ihre, eiskalt … und weißer als das Weiß selbst …_

_Er sah nur dabei zu, wie die restlichen, kristallenen Schneeflocken sie verschluckten und ein jeder nur noch fähig dazu gewesen wäre, das kohlrabene Haar im Nebel auszumachen__ …_

_**-**_**Fin**_** -**_


End file.
